Tyrygosa
| relatives = Kalecgos (Intended Mate)}} Tyrygosa (also spelled Tyrigosa) is one of the few remaining members of the blue dragonflight and suitor to Kalecgos. When taking humanoid guise she has refused to take the form of a human, finding elves more aesthetically pleasing, and seem to prefer not to meddle in the affairs of mortals. Her alias is Tyri, possibly either a nickname given to her by Kalec or a name she goes by when in disguise. Biography The Sunwell Kalecgos was sent by Malygos to Lordaeron on a mission for the blue flight. Worried about her future mate, Tyrygosa followed, arriving just in time to rescue Kalecgos from the undead Scourge. They were joined by the human paladin Jorad Mace and a strange young woman by the name of Anveena Teague. The four journeyed together for a while, their exploits eventually leading them to the land of Quel'thalas where after being assaulted by the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir and an enslaved Korialstrasz they discovered Anveena was the new avatar of the Sunwell. With the assistance of Sylvannas Windrunner Dar'khan was defeated and Anveena was left in the care of Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. Kalecgos, having sworn to look after her, remained in Quel'thalas as Anveena's guardian. Tyrygosa departed, along with Jorad Mace, after wishing her beloved farewell. Journey to Outland Sometime after the reopening of the dark portal and the blue dragonflight's battle with the nether dragons atempting to come through, Tyrygosa traveled to Outland, along with Jorad Mace, to study the mysterious flight of dragons. At one point she took control of a brood with the help of adventurers at the Celestial Ridge in Netherstorm. The dragon's Nether-warped physiology began to affect the Spell-Weaver himself, ultimetly helping him regain some of his lost sanity.Blizzcon 2007 Lore Panel With his sanity restored to him, Tyrygosa's patron declared war on mortal spellcasters, sending his flight out to do his bidding. Tyrygosa's involvement (or uninvolvement) in the Nexus War has yet to be seen. In World of Warcraft Tyrygosa, in the disguise of Tyri, can be seen in The Burning Crusade at Celestial Ridge in Netherstorm , along with Jorad Mace. She is involved in the investigation of nether dragons in the area. After asking adventurers to assist her by defeating the dominant Netherdragon in the area, Veraku, she takes control of the brood, planing to keep them safe and in check. She starts the following quests: * * * (Group) See List of Netherstorm NPCs. Burning Crusade Manga Tyri, along with Jorad Mace, is set to appear in the upcoming Burning Crusade manga: The Dragons of Outland. Princess *Nexus-Prince Shaffar has a Cobalt Band of Tyrigosa in his loot table. The ring bears the description: "This ring was empowered by the princess of the blue dragonflight." This could mean that she is the daughter of Malygos himself, or she could simply be a high-ranking member of the flight. See Also The Sunwell Trilogy Gallery Image:Tyri_dragon.jpg|Tyrygosa's dragon form Image:Tyri humanoid.jpg|Tyrygosa's elven guise Image:Tyri.jpg|Tyri in WoW Image:ShadowWing_Cover1.jpg|Tyri and Jorad on the cover of Shadow Wing References External links As Tyri: pl:Tyrygosa Category:Dragon quest givers Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Netherstorm NPCs Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:Warcraft: Dragons of Outland characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters